


War College

by ISailOnShips



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kind of AU, but still in the mfs universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISailOnShips/pseuds/ISailOnShips
Summary: Scylla is actually there for Raelle's graduation in this one.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Raylla - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	War College

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a lovely anon on Tumblr, so thanks for that! I liked the idea and liked how it came out! Also, totally not important in this one shot, but I imagine this is still in the canon universe, except she said fuck you Spree you can't take my baby!

"Congratulations. You have given more than you thought you could." Alder's speech resounds around the stadium of witches and civilians alike. The graduates stomp a concert in every possible opportunity throughout the speech, and Raelle is almost _laughing_ with excitement. This was the day!

"Today, some of you will place at War College. Others will join their sisters on the front lines."

From the beginning, she had accepted that she wouldn't make it to War College; that she would end up on the front lines just as her mama had. _War meat_. She'd get blown up fighting for someone else's cause. She knew it before saying those words just 10 weeks ago.

"But all of you will serve this great country as soldiers of the United States Army."

But now, instead of dreading this day, her heart pumps brilliantly as her unit sit on either side of her. Tally's hand is in her own, squeezing joyfully and Raelle can practically _hear_ Abigail's smile on her other side. Bellweather Unit had placed top of their class. There was no doubt they would be attending War College.

"Make your way outside, ladies." Alder finishes up. "The ninth bell reveals your fate."

The response is laughter and cheers and more stomping and Raelle joins in with the other witches. She turns in her seat and looks in the direction she knows her father sits, and there he is, proud as ever and sporting his nicest suit jacket and brightest smile. Tally pats at Raelle's chest with the back of her hand and when Raelle looks to her, she points down the stadium's left side.

"Hey, Shitbird," Abigail laughs out loud before Raelle catches sight of what Tally points to. "Your Necro came!"

Raelle searches hastily for the familiar face. Sitting further in the back of the audience, Scylla stands from her chair along with the rest of the War College witches preparing to make their way outside for the bells. Even from the distance, Raelle can see blue eyes on her, and with a wave, Raelle is laughing again.

Beside her, Tally and Abigail rise with the other graduates and Tally pulls Raelle to her feet. "Are you ready? I'm so ready, guys!"

Abigail drags her two sister along behind her, zig zagging them through the crowd until they're welcomed by the bright sun and the warm breeze of the day.

When everyone is out and the bells begin to chime, everyone around her fidgets nervously. Glory stands beside her unit, shifting from leg to leg and her nerves--along with everyone else's--begin to seep into Raelle as well. The bells seem to go on for much longer than they should be, and Raelle feels her heart pounding in her chest like a caged lion fighting to be free.

She scratches at her hand nervously and looks down when she feels a slight burning sensation on her palm. In an angry red rash, the perfectly scribbled S forms its way down the whole of her sweaty palm. Just at the sight, Raelle feels her breath steady itself and her heart transforms from the angry lion into a delicate dove. She looks up at the hundreds of faces surrounding them, but Scylla's beauty is out of view, wherever she is.

At the ninth and final bell, Raelle, Tally, Abigail and every other young witch around her take their metals into their fingertips and watch as it changes ever so slightly, sealing their fates.

Tally is the first one to scream, but she's followed by cheers and laughter and jubilation. Raelle barely sees the words "War College" before she's tackled into a hug by the taller red head. Squished between her two towering sisters and forced to jump along with them, she hears more than sees Glory join them behind her, leaving her with no other option but to join in as well and celebrate.

"War College, baby!!!" Abigail shouts, ignoring her mother's warning shot look to tone it down in front of the Chain of Command. Tally, Glory, Raelle, and a handful of other War College bound soldiers give off a loud chorus of woo-hoos.

Soon, everyone goes their own ways to see their families and head off to do other things and Raelle quickly begins her search for her girlfriend. It doesn't take long, however, as Scylla comes barreling toward her with a tight hug and a small squeal.

"Welcome to War College life, Raelle Collar!" Scylla says. "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Scyl." Raelle lifts Scylla from the ground and spins her around in a fury of laughter and rapture.

"So much for that war meat plan you had." Scylla says once she's set back on the grass. She cups Raelle's face in her hands and looks deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"I guess I found something worth fighting for." Raelle says, the smile on her lips bigger than it had ever been before. She leans forward and captures her girlfriend's lips with her own.

"I love you." Scylla says surely.

"I lov--"

"Private Collar!" Raelle and Scylla are off of one another in a second like a hot stove and a bare hand. Anacostia comes marching down the green field toward them, her lips pursed as usual when she sees Raelle doing basically anything. "Public displays of affection are prohibited while in uniform, no matter what the circumstance. Just because you're in War College now does not change that fact. You should definitely know that by now, Ramshorn." Anacostia's eyes are on the Necro knowingly and Scylla nods her head with a wry smile.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Anacostia looks between the two in silent regard before setting her gaze on her soldier. "Congratulations, Private Collar. You and your unit showed an immense amount of skill and perseverance during your time in basic training. I look forward to you three and your continuous goals to frustrate me and age me prematurely." With a hint of a smile, Anacostia turns away and begins her walk back to the buildings and her other soldiers. "Enjoy your time with your father off base, Collar." She calls back.

With those last words, Raelle turns back to Scylla, eyes wide. "My dad! I almost forgot!"

Scylla nods with a smile and takes Raelle's hand in hers. She brings their hands up and places a kiss on Raelle's knuckles. "Have a great time with your father."

Raelle furrows a brow. "What do you mean? I'm obviously taking you to meet him."

Scylla raises her own eyebrows in surprise. "Me?"

"Of course. I want my dad to meet my amazing and beautiful girlfriend. We're going to a pizza joint with the unit and their families and I want you to come with us."

Before Scylla can object, Raelle is pulling her along behind her to introduce the two most important people in her life to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
